Always another
by Sage Zembrycski
Summary: When a shade tries to summon a powerful spirit he gets more than he bargained for. The whole of Alagaësia is in for a shock as well... Yugi and Yami find that no matter where they go they still have to end up saving the day. Do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**"I'm out of here. I don't know why I waste my time with you geeks anyways!"** Said the CEO of Kaiba Corp. His trench coat billowed out behind him as the door slammed shut. **"Yah, we love ya too...SETO."** Jou screamed out, his voice clearly audible through the game shop walls, as Kaiba's wince clearly showed them.

It was no secret that the cold duelist hated to be called by his first name and even less by Jounouchi or the 'mutt' as Kaiba preferred. Many thought that Jou and Seto were secret loves ( how else could they stand to be together?) but the whole gang knew it wasn't true. It was more of a reluctant friendship, but it was so fun to tease the cold teenager about it. He was way too uptight.

**"Be nice, Jou. At least he came."** Yugi's voice was cheerful and bubbly. **"Well I'm so happy that rich-boy could take time out of his busy schedule to visit us charity cases."** Marik's voice echoed from inside the Kitchen fridge where he apparently planning to gorge himself with other peoples food. Part of his newest take-over the world plan- eat all the food so people will starve and surrender to Marik, supreme ruler of all. He reffered to Kaiba's previous comments earlier in the evening.

**" He sure knows how to dish them out, I may have even felt the tiniest bit of hurt because of those cruel,cruel words." ** The egyptian said, pounting. Marik cackled after that, barely managing to keep a straight face for seconds. He came back into the living room, holding a sub in one hand and a soda in the other. Sitting down, he noticed Honda's and Jou's stares. Widening his eyes he innocently asked **"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to get you something?" ** The blonde teen threw a punch in the Egyptian's direction, missing, and hitting Honda instead. This started a brawl, making everyone wonder why the two were such good friends in the first place.

The Hikari's face fell slightly after that and Ryou murmured as few soft words that made the smile return to full voltage. Yugi was a pacifist by nature and didn't like fighting ( which made it strange that he was comfortable with all the Shadow Games that had taken place, but nobody had ever said Yugi was normal ) and he would do almost anything to stop it.

The white haired teen smiled, and smoothed his favorite striped shirt, glad he could be of some help. Ryou Bakura was the only one, besides Yugi, that hadn't joined in on the wrestling. He did hope that he would be able to stay out of the arguement, but with the way things were going, his yami would most likely make that descision for him. Doe brown eyes watched as his frend dashed out of the room. **"Lucky..."**

The puzzle holder dashed down the stairs, panting slightly as he reached the stoor eyes hurriedly searched for game he had been wanting to try out on his friends. At least that was what his Grandpa was wanting; couldn't be wasting money of fruitless products, or so he had said. Though the king of games had grown a few inches since the ceremonial duel he only 5'6 at the most, though Yami had assured him that he would continue growing. It was one of the few things that irritated the gentle light.

He grunted as he dragged the old step-stool over to the shelves. Hurridly grabbing the game he raced back upstairs, hoping that Bakura and Marik hadn't destroyed his room and/or sent anyone to the Shadow Realm. Yugi opened the door to his room and..

**"What have you done?!"**

* * *

**"Bye Yug' !"** Jou said (loudly, causing several lights to flicker on and a nearby cat to hiss in fright). Honda hit him over the head, not so subtly telling him to shut-up. He too waved by as they left the game shop. Ryou and and Marik had already taken their leave with Ryou muttering something about pesky thieves and their needs and Marik trying to hide the fact that he was planning on assisting the pesky thief.

Yugi waved to his friends as they left, keeping a smile on his till he got upstairs. Then, after slipping in his pajamas and settling down in bed, he left his eyes glaze over as he began to contact his darkness.

(Yami... is anything wrong? You've been awfully quiet tonight)

((I'm quite fine Yugi...but..))

(I'm not a kid any more I can handle it )

Yugi's thought was soft, but unusually firm. The shadow lord had an uneasy feeling about what he was going to say, but Yugi would eventually get the answer out of him.

(( I've been feeling a tug on my form lately. In the beginning it was nothing more than a slight irratation. It was just his morning that the pull became stronger. Whoever is doing this can not be doing it for pleasant reasons.))

(That is troubling... it also explains why you where such a grumpy puss this morning)

((Whatever it is ,Yugi, it will pay dearly if it disrupts your life.))

Feeling his light's worry, even with him trying to hide it, the former Pharaoh sent waves of assurance and warmth his way until he drifted into sleep.

* * *

(blip) Yugi mind talk

((blip)) Yami mind talk

Collete- I'm going to say that this is a prolouge and that is why it is so short. Thats my story and I'm sticking too it. I'm not planning any pair's yet, besides maybe YYxY. If you have any suggestions just review or send me a pm.


	2. can you feel it crush you?

Disclaimer;I don't own anything.

Gallabortrix would murder him if he didn't get this job done correctly. Literally. The Shade nervously rubbed his hands together. His materials were set out, the sacrifice ready (he was willing to do anything to serve his king). Thats what the spirits had told him anyways. Natural doubt lead him to believe that they were lying to him to get what they wanted. As usual he had no idea what they hell they wanted. Kurain was the only one who was not prepared. Sure, he had put on a grand show earlier when he had volunteered the idea, now however all of his previous confidence and valor had disappeared. Not without good reason of course; spirits were vengeful creatures, who were able to create catastrophic events if at all able.(1) and now he was going to be summoning the most powerful of them all.

Death for a shade was excruciatingly painful;the consequences of his next actions could not possible be worst. The souls which he held in his body told him of the Shade Durza and another unnamed Shade which had suffered death, and taunted him with the pain of it all. The summoned could only kill him...

* * *

There was only one reason why he had volunteered himself to be the sacrifice; just like the shade, he really did not have another feasible choice. He had been a traitor to everyone. The betrayal to his family had hurt the most. At the time he thought to be protecting them from pain and insanity by putting them under the Kings control. He had been so very wrong. All those promises that he broke, and a love that he had thought could last through anything was snapped as easily as a thin candy stick. They should have been left in Surda.

The betrayal to the Varden was a more of a deep though narrow wound. One that would heal, but always leave a scar. What made it harder to deal with in some aspects was the fact that the resistance had no inkling of what he had even done. When, if ever, they got word that he had been murdered they would add his death to the reasons why Gallabatorix had to be stopped. If they knew what he had done his name would have been spat upon, and his death celebrated. He would not have blamed them for doing such a dishonorable deed. He well deserved it. He had led the soldiers right to a small family in hiding. The screams of the children haunted his memories, clouding everything that he had left.

Now for the betrayal that hurt the least, but the one he would pay for the most. He considered it worth it. He distracted the warriors long enough for the rebels to gather themselves and spirit away. The soldiers did not even have a clue of his treason. Which was a excellent thing, otherwise he would not have been given the 'honor' of being the sarcrifice. He was overjoyed at the arrival of this news. Otherwise he would die in a less pleasant, considerably longer way...

He had questioned the very need for a sacrifice, before he had been informed of the dire situation of the balance in the empire. The balance between good and evil that is. Eargon and the Rebels vs. Empire. Eargon was increasing in power every day and they were running out of ways to fight him. They, being the King, had decided upon a summoning of a powerful spirit, one that would trump over the ancient language and give them (him) powers that would easily end this war. Unfortunately this was a difficult spell and required absolute perfection. And a sacrifice. Which was him.

He could not say exactly how he felt about that. He could not even name what he was feeling right now. Depression? Guilt, perhaps? Pain he supposed as well. The Shade had not cared if the measly sacrifice knew about what was happening or going to happen, there fore he had no idea how he was going to be murdered or when. He supposed when the Shade had finished his monologue. Yah, that would be it.

* * *

Kurain gingerly wrapped his fingers around the handle of the serrated blade. Raising the knife, his hand trembled. The ebony-haired shade stopped there,steeling himself. He could do this. He would. There was no other choice for him to make. He would do this happily. For a painstakingly long minute the only sound in the dirty dungeon cell was the harsh breathing of the sacrifice. Kurain had thought the victim to want his own death, but the man seemed to want different. No real surprise there; nobody wanted to die. The King's deeds were evidence enough. Then the chanting began. The words were shade-tongue combined with the darkest aspect of the ancient language, ending softly in mortal human speak.

" I summon thee to be bound to my wishes, to obey my laws, to be mine to command. I summon thee, avatar of darkness, lord of shadows, midnights favored son"

With that the shade thrust the sword down, with a sickening crack.

* * *

((You like her.))

It was not a question, but rather a cool observation. Which caused Yugi to blush darkly, and fumble his words.

(Wha.. I-I-I d-do n-not!)

((Sure and I am a lowly tomb theif.))

His tone was so calm and believeable that Yugi almost nodded and agreed with him. Curse the pharaoh and his abilities.

(I do not!)

((Is that your final answer?))

Deciding to ignore the shadow lords latter words, he commented on his former ones.

(I don't think Bakura would like that description)

(( It certainly fits him than anything good, or if you want me to be specific 'kind' or 'generous'))

(Point taken.)

(( Now, lets back on subject.))

Yugi groaned; he had hoped that he could make Yami forget about it, but in truth he had doubted his plans effectiveness. Nothing much got past the pharaoh.

(_Yami..._)

(( Fine, I will stop pestering you about it if you promise to think about talking to her.))

Yugi nodded reluctantly,knowing that his darkness would pester him till he got what he wanted.

( Okay, okay. Now shush, I was almost asleep when you woke me. )

(( Sorry. Good night, Yugi))

* * *

Yugi curled up on his window sill. The numbers on his alarm clock told him in a brighred luminensise that it was well past midnight. His room was dark; he had no desperate urge to wake-up his grandpa. A glance out his window told him that no one else was awake on his street. A few lonely street lights stood, brightening the sidewalks, otherwise it was black. There was a full moon tonight, but the clouds coverage was so thick that not ever the tiniest sliver of light shown through. The temperature was cold and dry despiste that fact; a low wind kicked up dust. It was cosiderably creepy.

The teen wasn't concerned about the outside though, he was more thinking about why he had even woken in the first place. At first he had thought that it was his feelings about the supposed girl that Yami and him had been conversing about earlier. Yugi had already figured out how he would deal with that issue but the unnerving feeling that he felt hadn't went away. His life was almost perfect, there was nothing that he could place as bad in his life.

((Yugi? What are you doing up at this hour?))

Yami's voice was soft but made Yugi was never the brave one.

(I just feel unnerved..like the times when we faced our darker opponets.)

(( I won't dismiss it, Yugi, but I believe you should sleep.))

Yugi began to protest, but discovered himself unable to do so as he found himself on the bed of his soul room. He could still fight against Yami, but he would not reap any rewards from doing that..so he decided to do what the Pharaoh had said. Sleep

* * *

Yugi slowly blinked his eyes open as the horrible sensation of pain and drowning welcomed him into the day. Yugi wasn't new to pain and this was not the worse case of hurt he had ever felt but it was so foreign in essence that it rubbed him raw. It was mental, he could tell, otherwise he would not have been feeling the pain in his soul room. He could see his body lying peacefully, but the feeling that something was very wrong was present.

(Yami!)

The teen felt a wave of harried reassurance and then nothing. Yami had blocked the link. To protect Yugi no doubt. The feeling of loneliness instantly encased him, and Yugi panicked. Mentally flailing, he tried to come to his senses. The light would reconnect with his darkness. He remembered the time they had been seperated, the time of the oricalcous. He had hurt the most then, being seperated from the other half of his soul for an extented did not want that to happen again. So he calmed the flaring panic and began. Betting on the Pharaoh being too preoccupied dealing with whoever was intending them harm, Yugi concentrated, putting all of his strength into reconnecting the link to the other half of his soul.

The Hikairi broke through just as a black hole, not unfamiliar to a shadow portal, pulled the Pharaoh through. Good thing too, otherwise the bond would have been broken and the two separated by dimensions. As it was the weaker of the two was almost thrown back to his own world. That frightened Yugi the most; being separated from Yami, his other half, his partner. He would rather be together in the most dangerous place in existence than away from his darkness.

Struggling against the force of the portal they reached each other, and with unspoken agreement the Pharaoh took over the body. The Shades words echoed clear in the havoc. With horror Yami realized that they wished to sepearte him from his light. The spirits last thought as the darkness surrounded them was that whoever had dared to summon him, the child of the gods, would learn not to disturb what they could never hope to control.

* * *

Feel free to point out any errors. I'm sure I spelt something wrong in there. My comp. is acting up though so I can't spell check it without it freezing. Thanks to those of you that gave a review. It was appreciated.

* * *


	3. does it seem to bring the worst in you?

Eragon woke with a start. The rider rapidly glanced around, his mind whirling as he tried to place where he was. Recognizing the worn canvas of the tent around and above him, the memories of the previous night drifted slowly back in. They had made plans to invade the nearby city for more supplies. Everyday more and more people joined the rebellion and used more equipment and provisions . He was more than grateful for the help, but wished that the newcomers would contribute more to the Varden than just battle power; the Varden didn't have sufficient funds to provide every soldier with armor and weaponry. The food stores were running low as well.

He and Saphira had taken for a brief flight after that, she wanting to stretch out before the inevitable battle and he wanting to take his mind off of certain subjects. He had stumbled back into the camp , long after the sun had set and physically numb from the rare wintery weather. Eragon remembered scarfing down his dinner, and practically falling into his tent. He could imagine that the nearby tents occupants would not be delighted with him when they got up; he couldn't imagine that his knocking down of cooking tools had gone unnoticed.

Of course, that would only be if they weren't preoccupied with preparing for the combat later. Eragon shuddered slightly as he remembered the last battle he was in. It had been dark little town that they had decided to pass through, unprepared for what was coming. The rider had tried to warn Nasuada of his uneasy feelings about the place, and as usual she had taken them into consideration but she had not let him stop her. Saphira, for once not sharing Eragons unease, had stayed out of the village. Or rather, above it;even if she did not feel nervous, just confident as usual, she did not want to leave him entirely without her in case he happened to be attacked.

They had walked through the streets, and it had appeared for the first few minutes, that this small village had been abandoned long before. Then, subtle shadows danced in the alleyways, whispers were heard behind doors. The soldiers hadn't noticed this at first, still easy going ( they all were new recruits to the Varden) , but Eragon, sensing these subtle warning signs with his elflike hearing and vision, had tensed and in apprehension had drawn Brisingr. The villages occupants had attacked only seconds later. The Rider had killed two people that day, preferring for Saphira to take care of the rest.

Their faces haunted him before he went to bed each night, and when he woke up in the morning. He knew they were guilty and they would have killed him without regret, but he wished there was another way besides murder. He felt as if he was wearing a skin of guilt and pain, that would not fully understand why he had to do these things. For the greater good. Sometimes, he wished he could be selfish and have his own desires fulfilled before those of the Varden, or of any of the other species that he was involved with.

Saphira had once commented on how he was involved with almost every intelligent species that lived in Alagaësia. It was indeed true. He looked elven and trained by them as they had wanted. He was part of a dwarf clan, the one who lead all the dwarfs now, or at the very least, the clan the King had come from. Eragon was once human, and fought for them now, as much as any other species. And most important of all, the part of him that made him valuable to any army, was that he was Rider.

_Eragon._ Saphira's amused tones drew him out of his thoughts. Surprised, he half-jumped; his dragon laughed...or coughed. It was hard to tell with dragons, it was kind of a learn-on-the-job thing with them, though by now he knew that this was her laugh. Quickly, Eragon shoved on his clothes and armour, before Saphira decided that he was taking too long and decided to hurry him along. He didn't wish for that...again. The Rider grabbed Brisingr as he stepped out; it was the only other thing he needed for the battle...

_Finally...I was beginning to think you would sleep for a century._

She sounded amused, with traces of impatience hidden beneath her mirth.

_I'm up now._

_Obviously._

Laughing, Eragon leaned against Saphiras neck. The sun reflected off her scales, causing them to reflect all shades of blue from sky blue to cyan to nearly purple. Eragon aimlessly traced the outline of sapphire blue scale, when suddenly he felt an attack on his mind. It was dark by nature, and evil. He hurriedly put up shields, for himself and Saphira. She seemed deeply affected by this, and let out a rather pained roar before he managed to put up shields that weren't coming along smoothly. The pain of darkness prodded around his barely formed barriers, curling around his wards, as if planning to rip them away. The Riders body doubled over in pain, falling to his knees. He began to believe that it would be easier to just let go and succumb to this mental attack. It tore through Eragons memories, ripping out whatever it fancied. He tried again to make wards, focusing on Saphira's scale. Her mouth was clenched tightly in pain, her eyes closing shut. Panic, for both her and himself, filled him again. Many thoughts ran through the Riders mind, as he tried to overcome his hysteria and come and with something, something to help him.

Then, suddenly it was gone. The pain disappeared; his mind was released. Eragon was down on his knees, breathing heavily, his face ghost-white. Many thoughts ran through his head, but the one that was most prominant was _'What was that?!' _He knew he should go tell Nasuada and would, just as a soon his hysteria calmed.

* * *

Saphira followed Eragon to the Varden leaders tent, but stopped there as she could go no farther without knocking over others tents. "Nasuada, are you awake of yet?" His tone was soft, hitching slightly with remnants of panic. Any louder and the fear in his voice would be prominant. "Eragon, is that you?" The leader's strong tones were alike Eragon's, not wanting to waken others nearby, and threaded with an emotion he couldn't place. "Yes, may I come in?" after her ascent he entered the tent only to see that others had chosen to visit her as well; the others being the elven spellcasters as well as almost all of the Du Vrangr Gata. His mind was still clouded with mild panic, his words were choppy and quick.

"Nasuada, just a minute ago I felt something attack my mind-''

"Eragon."

Her voice was still soft, but would get increasingly louder as Eragon continued.

"It was dark, so evil and-''

"Eragon!"

"I-what?!"

"I know this already Eragon. Every other magic user has _already_ told me."

Her tone was laced with barely concealed annoyance, as if a headache already pounded beneath her brow.

/Everyone just had to come instead of sending a single representative./

Saphira had managed to snake her head in, and state her opinion as she felt the need to. Taking the stunned silence as a yes, she sighed and remove her head from the tent. Only Eragon heard the fear in her tone, and knew that she was only making jokes to cover up that fact.

Eragons ears were burning, both from Saphira and Nasuada's words. He managed to get out a apologetic 'oh' and stepped down so she could continue. He anxiously wondered why they weren't making a bigger panic about the darkness, about the pain it caused.

" Saphira is correct. I will need to speak with a representative from each group, but no more than that. Arya, Eragon, and Trianna may stay."

The others left in a hurried fuss, one knocking over a vase in his rush to get out. As he turned to apologize, flustered looking, Nasuada waved him away, the irritation becoming clearer. Needless to say, he left without a second glance. Taking advantage of the situation, Saphira stuck her head back, all the while trying not to move more than necessary. Last time she had entered Nasuada's tent, almost everything had been damaged in some way or another.

"Alright, Eragon, Arya and Trianna have already told me their version of the event, please inform me of yours."

Nodding, Eragon spoke of what had happened to him specifically and what he had thought they should do. They looked more panicked at his account of the attack, and when he asked why they weren't more concerned about this, they told him that everyone else had just felt dark soul prodding their minds and digging up uncomfortable memories.

"Very well. Arya and elves will accompany you." Eragon nodded slowly at Nasuada's words, and they departed immediately.

* * *

Saphira had favoured to fly above, as before, because of the narrow streets and crumbling old buildings. Arya had suggested that they spilt up to search for the source of the attack, forcing her voice to sound like she would not do anything else. Eragon had looked reluctant to do that, but with a little urging from Saphira they had parted.

Arya sprinted down cobbled streets, not quite concentrating on where she was going. The elf had reached out her mind, tentatively, to search the area and had sensed no darkness similar to the one she had felt earlier. The raw, unbridled rage that she had felt...She searched the dark alleys in an attempt locate anything suspicious that could have been the source of that extreme malice. A flicker of movement flashed in Arya's peripheral vision. Whirling around, she saw a small boy with hair that defied gravity stumble into the nearest alley.

"Boy! Are you alright?!" O_f course he is not, _she harshly scolded herself, W_hy else would he be collapsing. _

Rushing towards him, she called out again, "Boy!'' She glanced to her right to see what he had come out from, and found herself surprised to see nothing. Absolute nothingness; just blank space, black. This spiky haired youth would defiantly be worth the trouble of saving, if only to question. "Eragon!" She called out to him mentally, him being the closest person to her.

* * *

The shade knew that the summoning was a horribly wrong idea as soon as it was too late. Rainbows of colors flashed across the clearing, creating a multitude of colors. Icy crimson orbs scanned the room with the disdain of a god. Power eddied and swirled and glowed from the Spirit. But what sent the Shade to his knees was the cloaking aura of hatred. The shadows twisted around him. Rage was wrapped and twisted in the darkness.

The spirits voice was cold, ruthless. It cut into Kurain like the sharpest blade, as if digging for the immortal soul he did not have. **'' There is no need for a new game here. You have already lost when you summoned what you could never hope to control. Soulless,arrogant, idiot."** He laughed then. A glance at the spirit was enough to tell that the laugh had not been of mirth, but of scorn.

The spirit tore into the shades mind, carelessly throwing away everything in his summoners mind. He searched for something he could break, something that would cause this fool the amount of pain he deserved. The shade had fell to the ground, his muscles tensed in pain; his mouth open in a silent scream. The souls inside of him were scrambling to depart their hosts body before they were broken.

With a cruel smirk, the spirit decided on their punishment. With a snap of his fingers the shade was devoured by the shadows, quickly wrapping around the body as if afraid they'd lose there little snack. It couldn't have lasted more than a second, one that echoed with an inhuman scream of pain. The rising, wailing cry of mortal agony and the breaking of immortal light returned, when the living, suffocating shadows withdrew, there was no sign of the summoner. No body, no blood, only the moaning of an unnatural wind.

His primary aggravation taken care, he turned to leave. Power and rage emitted from the incorporeal form, as he made his way out. The living shadows attacked anything in his way, devouring them without pause. Screams of pain echoed from the darkness, ignored by the spirit. One last wall was swallowed, and he was able to step out into the alleyway before his body collapsed.

Just as his crimson eyes fell shut, he saw a slim figure cross in front of the dank alleyway. She called out to him, but he couldn't make out the words. He tried to push himself up, unsuccessfully as his muscles failed to work. He managed some how to catch her last word as he drifted in and out of consciouses. "Boy!" He saw her rushing towards him, calling out the word 'Eragon'. _Who are you to call **me** boy...._

_

* * *

_

Collete-The first part of this chappy (Eragon's half) is betaed. The yugioh half is not, or at least not by an official beta. Mostly because I wanted to get this chapter out tonight.

I would like to thank (again) my beta, Hollow Mashiro. The chappy would not be as half as good without you!


End file.
